Angel drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: I wasn't sure whether to put thiese drabbles under BtVS or AtS, but finally decided for AtS. After all, Angel is the main character in the series, just as he is in these stories. Enjoy! BuffyAngel, Angelus and BuffyAngelus drabbles are posted as another s
1. endings

**At First Sight**

Mrs. Weatherby entered his house in a hurry, muttering about early births and weak women. His father's gaze told him clearly that rain or not he was expected to stay outside.

Hours later his mother's voice called him back inside. There she was, looking pale and tired, a small whimpering bundle squirming in her arms.

"This is Katherine," she said.

Liam looked at her. His little sister would only mean the end of his games.

It'd take him years to realise that he had loved her too.

And decades to finally accept that his love hadn't cursed her that night.

**First Impressions**

He hated this town.

The energy under/over/in every street tempted him to welcome his past and repeat it all over again.

He hated his apartment.

The walls closed in on him. Stuck in a basement for endless hours, where he'd always delighted in challenging the sunlight with big windows and open gardens.

He hated the waiting.

In none of his incarnations had he ever been patient.

So, as soon as he saw her, he had to follow, eager to be introduced into this new game.

On his back, an annoyed Slayer on top, he smiled.

The waiting was finally over.

**Memorable**

He still remembers the first night he wanted her.

It should have been a simple kiss, but somehow they got carried away. Back then it was too easy to get carried away.

A hand here, caressing through clothes and begging to be allowed to touch skin.

A nod there, giving nervous permission and a breathless gasp when it was done.

She wanted him back.

He stopped; ignoring her protests.

She'd said she didn't trust him just days ago. He needed her to trust him. He needed it to be perfect.

Sometimes he still wishes he had never ended that kiss.

**Baby Steps.**

He chose this city because he needed to be alone among others, and nowhere was lonelier than a place where nobody knew him. A clean slate was the best thing he could hope for.

But of course clean slates were dreams he was not supposed to cradle.

Enter Doyle and his vision-given mission. He was determined to remind him that the world had not ended... yet.

Enter Cordelia and her illogical wisdom. She taught him that clean slates were worthless without a past to back them up.

Enter words and conversations and entire friendships...

...and he suddenly wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Tori Amos titles

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

You don't know if Fate hates or loves you too much.

You found him at a store with the perfect Christmas gifts for your friends.

He was just starting his own business, he explained, and he was rushing back to Natalie before midnight.

'Natalie' was a good name for a daughter-in-law, you thought, and began coming every 24th.

Last year he was carrying a baby and you instantly knew that he'd have his father's nose. Because your boy had that nose once, too.

You don't really care about Fate.

You only want to wish Merry Christmas to your only son.

**Butterfly**

When Angel realises that Darla is pregnant, he's in shock.

It's not possible, it's all wrong.

That night he dreams of worms and rotten fruit.

But Darla isn't lying and before his eyes she becomes the protector of a miracle.

Little does he know that she'll protect it with her life.

That night he dreams of butterflies breaking out of their cocoons.

But just as a butterfly, his baby is still helplessly weak. Nature dictates that it will take a while until it can spread its wings.

But he doesn't care.

Angel has forever to teach his baby to fly.

**Never Seen Blue**

Angel thinks of fire.

He remembers a thousand fires in the cities of old. How he and Darla just watched the humans run to them, panic drawn in yellow and orange in their eyes.

Angel thinks of fire.

The hottest flame is always blue. He doesn't know why, but that knowledge is important now.

In this department store, willing to sacrifice and lose his boy all over again, Angel looks into himself and sees the orange-yellow licking at his soul.

But looking at Connor, Angel can't help but wonder how the blue could reach so deep into his baby's eyes.


	3. Counting Crows titles

**Rain King**

Tears from your mother when you came into this world. Tears from your sister when you were dead to it. Your lover (your author) refused to cry when you abandoned her and you sat at your love's window to enjoy the sobs for your absence.

It doesn't matter where you are. Your name is but a detail. You could be a god, you could be a pawn, you could be the souled vampire who asks for more forgiveness than there is on Earth.

But in the end it's all the same.

Everywhere you go even the sky cries for you.


End file.
